


Perspectives

by Klainetrainunicorn



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions Of 2009 Phan, Smut, past sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainetrainunicorn/pseuds/Klainetrainunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan fuck, they never talk about it, during, before or after. They haven't done it face to face since their first time. Phil discovers he misses it. Something changes. Yada Yada, sex. Sweetness. Current Phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

They’d spent many a night like this, Phil with his face buried in back of Dan’s neck, Dan biting the pillow.  
Always like this and always unexpected. Last time it had been half way through writing the book:  
Dan handed his final solo page to Phil and the older boy read it intently, his lips quirking and his chest jumping with little breathy laughs.  
Dan waited for him wringing his hands together nervously and rocking on his heels.  
Finally he’s looked up with bright eyes as and nodded.  
“It’s really funny Dan. Perfect.”  
And without warning Dan was straddling his lap and burying his hand in his hair. They never spoke of it after, they just kissed once and fell asleep and when they woke up they were back to normal.  
Today was much the same. Phil had come to him this time. Crawled across the lounge and from arm chair to sofa and rested his chin on Dan’s knees. When long browned fingers found their way into his hair. He took it as a yes.  
And they were back again, Dan face down in Phil’s pillow while Phil moved slowly in and out, in just the right spot.  
Phil had always guessed that Dan had only ever said yes to this outta necessity. They were men after all, sometimes they had needs and got a little whipped up and it was always miserable when you couldn’t act on your instincts like that.  
But Phil had forgotten when this had suddenly became less about logic and more about feelings. It had been snowballing since their first time. With Dan all sweet and innocent a wide eyes, that was the one time they were face to face.  
Phil missed looking at his face. It was sorta really beautiful after all.  
He dropped down and kissed the top of his spine. Dan shuddering at the tickle. Back dipping.   
They never said a word during anything past their 4th time.   
But something brought Dan’s name to Phil’s lips, soft and reflective.  
“Dan.”  
And as if by instinct Dan let Phil’s name fall out too.  
“Phil…”  
And it was like someone had turned the light on. Like Phil finally realised who is was underneath him.  
As if he could forget.   
“Turn over.”  
Dan looked back at him, wrecked and confused and brow furrowed.  
“C’mon turn over.” Phil murmured carefully pulling out and helping Dan situate himself on his back. Even helping him fluff a pillow under his lower back for comfort.   
Dan was much more shy this way. God he reminded him of the boy who would hide his body after he got undressed. Who wouldn’t come out of the shower without all of his clothes on.  
Phil caught his hands when they twitched. No, not this time.  
He pressed his lips to them and Dan was utterly baffled by the sudden turn of events.  
Then Phil caught his gaze and pressed the youngers palms to either side of his face..  
“You okay with this?”  
“Course…”  
Phil smiled and Dan returned it with a blush. And then Phil spread his legs, caressing his thighs as he pushed back in. God it was so different, he could see the emotions play across Dan’s features, and he could react, adjust for him. And it made it all the more better, instead of being anxious and cautious. Phil was able to speed up, go harder, deeper and see first-hand how good it made him feel.  
It was heated and intimate and so, so good. And Dan’s face scrunched as Phil felt the familiar squeeze and it was so perfect. His lips parted.  
“So beautiful, Bear.”  
Dan opened his eyes. And he came. So hard.  
Phil sucked in a breath, sharp and overwhelmed. Because god, if that wasn’t the most perfect thing.  
“Fuck, fuck…c’mere.”  
Dan breathed out shaking around him, pulling Phil down into trembling arms to whisper in his ear.

“Come on Phil…for me. You-god…fuck…so good Phil. So-so fucking…”  
Phil came this time, forehead pressed to Dan’s and eyes barley open he panted against his lips. And instead of silence they whispered soft things into each other’s ears. Still shaking, heads still swimming.  
And when they woke Dan greeted Phil with a kiss. “Morning Phillip.” He murmured, unable to remove the smirk from his face.


End file.
